Field
Example embodiments relate to flexible display apparatuses having an improved connection means and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device is widely used not only in a stationary electric apparatus such as a monitor, a television, a digital information display (DID) apparatus, but also in a portable electric apparatus such as a notebook, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a personal media player (PMP), a MP3 player, a navigation system, a camcorder, a portable game machine, and the like. The screen size of the display device has increased to show high resolution images. The display device having the large screen size may have a large volume, so that it is not easy to carry such display device. Therefore, a flexible display apparatus including a flexible display panel, which is foldable or rollable, has been studied recently.